Baby Bop
Baby Bop is a minor character in the ''Backyard Gang'' video series and a main character in the Barney & Friends television show. She is a bright green triceratops, and also one of Barney's best friends. She made her debut in Barney in Concert (1991) and she has been on the show ever since then. Her name has been given by the Backyard Gang. Originally, Baby Bop was two years old, then she turned three years old in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Creation According to the co-creator to Barney, Sheryl Leach, Baby Bop was created as a foil character to Barney. Wherever Barney is outgoing but down-to-earth, Baby Bop is very shy but can be ecstatic often at times. Appearance and Design Baby Bop is known for wearing a pink bow in her hair and very prettyish pink slippers on her feet. She wears them all the time and she is almost never seen with them off! She also has those big eyelashes. Baby Bop wears her ballet slippers even when she is running around and playing. Her colors are an inverse of Barney's purple and green color scheme. Baby Bop's appearance has gone through several changes over the years. When she made her Big-Screen debut in "Barney in Concert", she was taller than the kids and about the very same height as Barney. She also used to speak in third-person, rather than first-person. In Season 2, Baby Bop got shorter to better suit her age of two (and later three) years old. In Season 3, Baby Bop was redesigned slightly so that her jaw could move for the very first time in her life. Her design has remained this way since then. Portrayal Costume Actors *Dao Knight (1991) *Jenny Dempsey (1992 – 1993) *Jeff Ayers (1993 – 2008) *Jennifer Romano (1999-2000) *Jennifer Gibel (2002) *Jennifer Kendall (2004 & 2008) *Lauren Mayeux (2009 – present) Voice Actors *Julie Johnson (1991 – present) *Carol Farabee (1994) Facts & Trivia *In the stage show Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!, Baby Bop is voiced by a completely different person who is not listed above.The voice actor is unknown and is not from the television series. *Her name is based on the words "Boppity-bop" from the song "Mr. Knickerbocker". *Baby Bop's brother, BJ, frequently calls her "sissy". *Riff (Baby Bop's dinosaur cousin) has given her one of his very cool nicknames "Baby Boppity Bop", which were also taken from "Mr. Knickerbocker". *She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it. She calls it her "blankey". *Baby Bop really loves to dance. She has taken so many ballet classes to pursue this hobby. *Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese, but she still likes many other foods such as apples and bananas, popcorn, and even pizza. *Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear. She likes to dress up. *One of her favorite animals at the zoo is an elephant. She has an elephant doll named Nelly. *Baby Bop likes to become a royal fairy tale princess Appearances Barney & the Backyard Gang= #Barney in Concert (first appearance) #Rock with Barney |-| Barney & Friends= #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! (cameo) #Eat Drink And Be Healthy (cameo) #Caring Means Sharing (cameo) #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! (cameo) #Hi, Neighbor! #A Splash Party, Please (cameo) #Carnival of Numbers #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Everyone is Special #Falling for Autumn! #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Hoo's in the Forest? (cameo) #I Can Do That! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #My Favorite Things #An Adventure in Make-Believe (cameo) #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #If the Shoe Fits... #Shopping for a Surprise! #Twice Is Nice! #Classical Cleanup #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (cameo) #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Ship, Ahoy! #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (cameo) #Play Ball! #Let's Eat #Good, Clean Fun! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Trading Places #Safety First! #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around (cameo) #Hidden Treasures #It's a Rainy Day! #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Snack Time! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #It's Home to Me #You Can Do It! #Ready, Set, Go! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Play It Safe! #A Parade of Bikes #BJ's Really Cool House #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Day and Night #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #Squares, Squares Everywhere #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep On Truckin' #I'm A Builder #Coming On Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Pets #Vets #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Careers #Kenya #Pistachio #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #Starlight, Star Bright #No, No, No! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #What's Your Name? #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (cameo) #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #Barney Safety (cameo) #Barney Songs #Barney's Fun & Games #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #My Party with Barney #Barney's Halloween Party #Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) #Sing and Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Night Before Christmas #More Barney Songs #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (cameo) #Super Singing Circus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (cameo) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Pajama Party #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs From the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Barney's Colorful World #Let's Go to the Farm #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon A Dino Tale #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Play Outside #A-Counting We Will Go #Barney's Best Fairy Tales #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends |-| Live Shows= #Barney in Concert #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Colorful World #Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures #Barney's Birthday Bash: Live In Concert #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! *Baby Bop has also lent her voices in some Barney albums and has also appeared in some barney books and barney video games See Also * Baby Bop Through the Years * Alternate Baby Bop Costumes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Brothers and Sisters